


i was looking for your ass

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [8]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Vaguely smutty fluff with some shaky plot.





	i was looking for your ass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to pretend this is the best-written thing I've ever published, but I like it and that's enough for me.  
> Title from Lazarus by David Bowie.

Kobra woke up to a strange, wet feeling on his ear. He was in that curious halfway house between asleep and awake, and he wondered if it was an alien probe, about to reach into his brain and read his mind. After a moment, he opened his eyes to ask the probe what it was doing, and the sight of crumpled bedsheets and the bedside table covered in paper and dirty mugs sent him slipping pleasantly back into reality. He was home again.

Reaching behind himself, Kobra felt his fingers tangle in tight curls, and the wet suction on his ear hummed, sending vibrations down his neck. Jet was sucking on his earlobe. Obviously.

"M'nin'," Jet mumbled, detaching himself from Kobra's ear and shoving his face into his neck, kissing it softly.

"Uuhg," Kobra groaned, not unhappily, as he grabbed Jet's arm and slung it over his waist. "You're friendly s'morning."

"Jus' can't believe you're back. Woke up and cried into your hair because I'd forgotten that you were here."

"The back of my head is very beautiful," Kobra giggled, twisting his torso around to steal a kiss.

"Mmm," Jet hummed. There was a pause while they kissed, then Kobra turned back round.

"Never letting them get you again," Jet said quietly. "You're staying right here. Here with me."

"I missed you so much, Jet. Never stopped thinking about you."

"I'll always look after you."

"I know you will. I've always known."

"Good."

"Hey, let's not talk about it anymore. Don't have to until the others turn up."

Jet moved his mouth back to the crook of Kobra's neck and sucked hard. Kobra made a little breathy noise  and pulled away, rolling over and going for the spot behind Jet's ear. Jet wrapped his strong arms around Kobra and rolled them back a little way, pressing Kobra down underneath him and slipping his hands up under his shirt. Kobra gasped softly as Jet ran his hands over his ribs, and then slowly slipped his thumbs back to the waistband of his pyjama pants. Kobra looked him in the eye and smirked before grabbing his wrist and pushing his hand downwards.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
